monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Toralei Stripe
Plik:Cytat1.pngBędziemy występowały w szkolnej, super produkcji 'Akademia Pana Kleszcza', tak jak wszystkie szkolne, czadowe kociaki.Plik:Cytat2.png - Toralei w odcinku "Polityka Krzyku" Toralei Stripe - pomarańczowa kotka, która zadebiutowała w odcinku "Polityka krzyku". Uwielbia dołować inne potwory oraz robić na złość Cleo. Jej najlepsze przyjaciółki to Purrsephone i Meowlody. Dziewczyna z charakterem, dążąca uparcie do celu jaki sobie postawiła. Klasyczny potwór thumb|Bogini Bastet|left Kotołak to fikcyjny gatunek. Wiele osób mylnie uważa, że stworzony jest na wzór wilkołaka. Tak naprawdę to sama nazwa człowieka-wilka została zapożyczona. Jedną z wcześniejszych form Kotołaka była egipska bogini Bastet. Kotołak to także człowiek, który może przemienić się w ogromnego kota. Wtedy staje się niebezpieczną bestią, lecz nie poluje na ludzi tylko na drobniejsze zwierzęta. Groźny staje się gdy ktoś go zaatakuje. Istnieje także jego drugie wyobrażenie, jako hybrydę człowieka i kota. Owłosionego, z długim ogonem i ostrymi pazurami, charakteryzującego się zwinnością zwierzęcia oraz umysłem człowieka. Ten motyw był często wykorzystywany w komiksach, np. Catwoman, Tigra lub Cheetah, a nawet Catman. Wygląd Toralei ma pomarańczową skórę, na prawej ręce, lewej nodze oraz twarzy widnieją paski, takie jak u tygrysa. Ma duże, zielone oczy z cienkimi źrenicami. Jej fryzura jest w stylu "Scene". Co ciekawe: grzywka kotki jest dłuższa niż reszta jej włosów, ma także pręgi na niej. Osobowość Charakter tej kotki jest dość ciekawy. Ma kocie nastawienie do świata i jest pewna siebie. Zawsze można wyczuć od niej ciut sarkazmu. W odcinku "Polityka krzyku" wywołuje bunt przeciwko Cleo de Nile oraz jej metodzie treningu potworniarek. Przedstawiana jest jako manipulantka i oportunistka, której podwładni nie chcą się sprzeciwiać. Wiele potworów ma kłopoty przez Toralei, która zapewnia, że trenuje ich przed nieoczekiwanym. Jest wobec wszystkich niemiła i stosuje cięty język. Kotka ma także drugą stronę, lepszą. Pomaga trolicy Teali i Cleo. Końcowy odcinek o między szkolnych zawodach potworniarek (Potworniarskie mistrzostwa cz.2), pokazuje, że Toralei ma honor, który nie pozwala w nieuczciwy sposób wygrać zawodów. Prawdopodobnie, nieświadomie pomogła także Lagoonie. Umieszczając jej zdjęcia w strachbumie zmusiła Gil'a do przyznania się rodzicom, iż kłamał i że naprawdę lubi Lagoonę. Występy W odcinkach, głosu Toralei użycza Małgorzata Piotrkowska. W "Różnice kulturowe kłów i futer", Toralei zaobserwowano tylko na początku, drwiła z potworów jak zwykle. Była później widziana na imprezie, tańcząca z kolegą Romulusa. W " Why do Ghouls Fall in Love?" wzięto ją za antagonistkę, która nie zostanie zaproszona do Draculaury na jej Sweet 1600. Wzięła to sobie do serca i po podsłuchała historię Lali na temat Valentina. Zaprosiła go do Monster High używając swojej zdolność naśladowania cudzego głosu. Razem z nim planowała zniszczyć związek Draculaury i Clawda. Toralei pragnie wygrać za wszelką cenę, ale w końcu jest to udaremnione, w obliczu jeszcze większego upokorzenia. Relacje Rodzina Miała rodzeństwo, lecz wszystkich oprócz jej przygarnięto. Mówi o tym odcinek 'The nine lifes of Toralei''.'' Przyjaciele Jedynymi przyjaciółkami Toralei są bliźniaczki Purrsephone i Meowlody, którymi często manipuluje. Poznała je w poprawczaku, w którym była. Miłość Nie ma stałej miłości, jednak w "Różnice kulturowe kłów" i futer można było zobaczyć ją tańczącą z Romulusem. Lalki Toraleika.jpg|Lalka 646114 1310771431330 130 306.jpg|Oficjalny art Toralei stripe.jpg|W odcinkach Basic vol. 2 FP_Toralei.jpg|Ubranka dla Toralei MaulGhoulToralei.jpg|Toralei w dodatkowym ubraniu 6695186111_65284c88bd_b.jpg|Lalka w ubrankach nazywana przez fanów "Kampusowym Spacerem." (z ang. Campust Stroll) *'Linia:' Basic vol. 2 *'Wydanie:' Grudzień 2011 Toralei jest ubrana w czarwoną tunikę na ramiączkach z ukośnymi czarnymi i białymi paskami. Ma kruczą, skórzaną kurteczkę z kołnierzem zawierającym czerwone akcenty oraz czarne, podarte spodnie. Na rękach ma niedopasowane rękawiczki, lewa ma trzy ćwieki i kwadratową dziurę. Łączy to z pomarańczową apaszką, żółtym paskiem ze srebrną klamerką (widnieje na niej czaszka Monster High). Jej buty są czarne, na czerwonych koturnach. Lalka zawiera torebkę na ramię z przyczemionym piórkiem i piłeczką, coś w rodzaju kociej zabawki. Maul Fashion *'Linia:' Maul Fashion *'Wydanie:' Listopad 2011 Toralei nosi czarny T-shirt z przerywanymi kropkami, w połączeniu z pomarańczową chustą w szachownicę. Jej spódnica jest czarna w srebrne pręgi. Są na niej pionowe guziczki. Nosi okulary 3D, mianowicie jedna soczewka jest niebieska, druga czerwona. Ma srebrny pas z ćwiekami, torebkę z trzema paskami. Do butów są przyczepione bandany. Zestaw zawiera dwa bilety i obrazek z myszką. Prawdopodobnie jest to ulotka, zapowiadająca film. Galeria jgfjgjdx.jpg Toralei-Stripe-toralei-stripe-super-fan-club-25083616-355-346.png MHWQ.png meoww.png|Toralei i Meowlody torr.png|Toralei, Meowlody i Purrsephone(i Lala i Claw!!) zenby.png|Toralei jest super ^^ z boku.png|Z boku lusterko z odbijanka.png|W lusterku siostrzyczki.png parasolki.png|Kotki i parasolki ^.^ dziwne kicki.png|Zdziwione biedne kicki.png boedaczki kicki.png 56354343w436436364536.JPG|''Jeżeli ktoś to zrobi,będzie o nim mówić cała szkoła!'' 646114_1310771431330_130_306.jpg Monster-High-monster-high-27091935-894-894.jpg Torra.png DSCF2532.JPG T P M.PNG kotki.gif tsedrf.png czadowa toralei.jpg Mh odchodzimy spadaj spadaj odchodzimy!.png toralei stripe.jpg TORKA.jpg toralei stripe by bratz.jpg mayby.jpg toralei super.jpg Spectra_i_toralei_zle.png toraalei.jpg toralei i dziewczyny czyli werecaty.jpg toralei w innym stroju.jpg toralei no głupia.jpg toralei i nefera.jpg Toralei-Stripe Meowlody i Purrsephone.gif MH-new-outfits-monster-high-27047652-900-600.jpg Wikia36.jpeg Wikia35.jpeg Wikia34.jpeg Wikia33.jpeg Wikia32.jpeg Wikia27.jpeg Wikia26.jpeg Wikia11.jpeg Wikia18.jpeg kicie.jpg hahahaha mamy łuk!.png Toralei Stripe Potworniarka.jpg mała Toralei.JPG|Mała Toralei Toralei.JPG|Miauu ASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDDDDdddd.jpg toratoratora.jpg Wikia87.png Wikia72.jpeg torcia.PNG|Rysunek Toralei en:Toralei Stripe Kategoria:Kotołaki Kategoria:Potworniarki Kategoria:Purrsephone i Meowlody Kategoria:Toralei Stripe Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny